Long Lost
by Bobsayshimh
Summary: What happen's when Robins long lost sister takes a visit to Titan's Tower? Post Terra first ff don't be gentle. Newly updated. PLease please please read and review. even if you hate it. I want no no need Reviews. i love reviews they make my world go round
1. Long Lost

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Teen Titans most likely  
  
It was a dark and storm night. Robin was up on the roof thinking about hi family, his past, and his friends. Just then he heard the door to the roof open and out walked Cyborg.  
  
"Yo Robin what ya doin' up here?"  
"Nothin' just thinking" said Robin.  
"Well it's time for Dinner" Cyborg said.  
"Kay be down in a sec."

-------------------------------------------------------- At Dinner------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
It was very quite except from the occasional burp or slurp. (They were having spaghetti) . Finally Beast Boy broke the silence.  
"Is it just me or has 'business' been really slow lately?"  
"Well ever since Terra died Slade hasn't come after us" said Raven. Just then a loud knocking was heard.  
"What was that?" Starfire asked.  
"Someone's just knocking on the door" said Cyborg.  
' I'll get it" said Robin and then he excused himself to answer the door.  
  
The person who had knocked on the door found an intercom system and spoke into it.  
"Hello. Is anyone there? I'm getting kind of wet" said the voice. Robin had just gotten to the door so he heard the person's message on the intercom. It sounded like a girl. Yes a teenager.  
"Hello this is Robin."  
"Ro-bin?" The girl said it sounded like she was going into tears.  
"Yo Robin what's the hold up?" said Cyborg. The others had finished the other's had finished there dinner and had come to see what was taking so long.  
"Hello Robin are you still there?" said the girl now definitely crying "It's me Falcon."  
"Falcon?!" Robin said in astonishment. Robin yanked the door open and there standing was a girl about 16 dripping wet and crying. She dropped her bag and ran into Robin's arms. "Pst. Yo dude who's Falcon?" said Beast Boy to Cyborg.  
"I don't know but Robin obviously knows her" said Cyborg. Both Robin and the girl started crying. After a couple minutes they both were calm.  
"Robin who is this girl?" asked Starfire Robin helped the girl up "This is my sister, Falcon" The other Titan's were speechless.


	2. an Explanation

Chapter 2: An explanation  
  
Disclaimer: as I said before I do not and probably never will own teen Titans. Because if I did I would not have to post here.  
  
"What do you mean she is your sister?" Starfire asked.  
"I never told you this but when I became Batman's sidekick I left my family with no word." Said Robin.  
"Yeah. I was only nine at the time and I thought you didn't want to be my big brother anymore." Falcon said to Robin. "Any way after Robin left I was determined to polish my powers so I could protect my parents if anything threatened us." Falcon continued.  
"What are your powers exactly?" said Beast Boy with hearts in his eyes and slightly drooling.  
"Falcon has the powers of Telekinesis." Said Robin  
"Telekawhatis?!" Beast Boy asked confused.  
"Telekinesis is powers of the mind. Which ones exactly I am not sure" said Raven answering Beast Boy's question.  
"I can read minds, move things with my mind," Falcon counted off with her fingers "and oh yeah I finally developed this power of freezing time." Falcon finished more telling this to Robin then to the rest of the titans. "Now if you don't mind I would like to talk to Robin alone for a minute. Ya know got about 7 years of catching up to do."  
"Sure" everyone said and they left the two to talk.  
"Robin remember about 6 years ago you said that when I was old enough and had a better hold on my powers you said I could join you with that new group you were forming. The Teen Titans." Falcon continued, "Well I would like to take you up on that offer."  
"Well that was a long time ago and I have to talk it over with the others." Robin said. "How about this. Why don't you crash here for the night, join us for training in the morning and then I'll talk to them" Robin finished thinking this was a good way to handle the situation.  
"Ok. Just on question." Falcon said  
"What?" Robin asked  
"Would you mind introducing me to those friends of yours that were just playing 20 questions with me. I'm guessing they are your fellow Titans but who are they?" asked Falcon with a slight chuckle.  
"Oh! I'm sorry. I was so excited to see you again I forgot." Said Robin. 


	3. Introductions

Before I start my chapter I would like to thank all of the people who have reviewed my work. Also I am sorry about the short chapters but I am only allowed on the computer for an hour at a time. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and I don't care if you use Falcon just don't change her character.  
  
Chapter 3: Introductions  
  
"Titans," Robin called to his friends, "This is Falcon."  
"We already know that." Said Raven.  
"Yeah but she doesn't know who you guys are." Said Robin  
  
"Hello Falcon," Starfire said, "May I ask you something?"  
"Sure." Said Falcon  
"Uh Oh." Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy  
"What is your favorite food, color, music, and what are your hobbies." Starfire said almost to quickly to understand.  
"Anything without meat, green, rock, and hobbies to many to list but they include beading, dance and yoga." Falcon said almost as quickly. Everyone stood mouth agape. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you are Starfire.  
"Yes! Hello new friend!" said Starfire pulling Falcon into a bone breaking bear hug.  
"Easy Starfire." Raven said noticing that Falcon's face was turning blue. Starfire releases the now crushed and panting girl. "I'm Raven don't bother me and I won't bother you."  
"Ok. Hey is that Dracula your reading?"  
"Yes." Said Raven.  
"Oh I love that book it is so scary but in a funny way." Said Falcon. Raven didn't show any sign of delight but you could tell by the way that she was slightly more attentive that she was glad not to have another Starfire to live with.  
"Hi I'm-"  
"Cyborg. Yeah I know we went to Jr. High together for a year. But then you graduated. Coach called you a prodigy and Know I now why and I agree." Falcon said. Cyborg's human cheek turned slightly pink. He was flattered.  
Now it was Beast Boy's turn to introduce himself.  
"H-H-Hi I'm B-B-Beast Boy" He was blushing so mush it looked like his head was about to explode. He turned into a mouse and ran away.  
"Ok guys no we need to have a meeting." Robin said then yelled, " BEAST BOY!" at the top of his lungs. Beast Boy quickly flew into the room now an American eagle. Then landed in his more recognizable human form. " Good now that everybody is hear Falcon will you please excuse us? You can have some left over spaghetti. It's in the fridge."  
"Sure." Falcon said and then left  
  
"Ok guys, does anybody have any objections to Falcon staying the night and then training with us tomorrow?" Robin asked. Nobody had any objections. In fact Beast Boy's face seemed to light up at the mention of Falcon staying longer. "OK then now that that's settled I think everybody should go to bed. It's really late." Robin said and everybody left for their rooms. Flacon walked out of the kitchen dresses in some new dry clothes. "Are you gonna be ok sleeping on the couch?" Robin asked his sister "Yeah I've been sleeping on the ground for the past month. I think a couch would feel like a feather mattress to me now." Flacon said with a laugh and Robin joined her. "Ok well sleep tight" he kissed her lightly on the top of her head, "It was really nice seeing you again." And then he left "You too" She thought.  
  
Ok I know really boring but it had to be written. Coming up could there be some chemistry with Falcon and Beast Boy. More important can Beast Boy allow himself to love again after a bad heart break with Terra? 


	4. Training Day

Again before I star this chapter that some of you have been eagerly awaiting I Would like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story and I would like to ask all of you who have read, will read, and are going to continue reading to tell me if I should integrate the character of Falcon into more of my stories? Just wondering. Oh yeah I do not own and probably will never own teen titans. Also I don't care if you use Falcon just as long you don't change who she is. Now on with the chapter  
  
Chapter 4: Training Day  
"Yeah 1 minute 59 seconds! A new record. Beat the t Robin!" Cyborg boasted  
"Actually uhh," Beast Boy spoke shyly with a slight pink tint to his cheeks, "maybe Falcon should give it a shot." Now he spoke more confidently.  
"Yeah let's give her a chance." Said Robin  
"Are you sure?" asked Falcon timidly.  
"I'm not." Said Raven. Everybody turned to her "It's just that the last time we let some one new use the course they wrecked it." raven finished.  
"Terra." Said Starfire glumly everybody looked down.  
"Terra? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Falcon said mostly to herself but the others must of heard her. They looked up.  
"'Cause she used to be a Titan," Beast Boy said almost in tears. What Falcon wanted to say was "Why is everyone so upset. What did this Terra girl do?" But then she remembered her mind reading powers. Wow those would have come in handy last night while making introductions. "But who's mind to read Raven's was out of the question she had got the feeling that she hardly ever let anybody know what she was feeling and that her emotions and thoughts would be locked up tight. Cyborg being part mechanical would consist of too much data mixed with his memories that Bill Gates would not be able to decipher them. She had read Robins mind many times before so he would notice what she was doing and force her out of there. What about Starfire's? Why not? "I'll give it a shot." She took a deep breath and then dove head fist into Starfire's thoughts.  
  
Starfire's thoughts: Hmm I think a nice bottle of mustard would hit the spot right about now. Great Job Cyborg. Mmmmmmmm maybe I'll make a nice fresh glorg for a surprise for Falcon. I shall go cultivate the fungus once we are done here. (Falcon tasted a little throw up in her mouth at the mention of eating fungus she quickly swallowed it and continued) I miss my family. I'm to tired to train today. WOW! Robin looks really really cut in that.  
End mind reading  
"Ow! Make a mental note: never try to read Starfire's mind again. God that girl's thoughts wonder way to much. Did she say something about Robin?" These were all thoughts that raced through Falcon's mind, "Ok well maybe Beast Boy will know something."  
  
Beast Boy's thoughts: She just had to bring that up. She knows that Terra's betrayal to go work with Slade hurt me the most. Finding out that your girlfriend works for your enemy and then using us like that.  
End mind reading  
"Hey why are you crying" Robin asked Falcon She had not noticed that she had started.  
"No reason," Falcon said but she didn't mean it. Beast Boy would never go out with her if he knew that she had read his thoughts. Although after reading his mind and finding out about his ruined relationship with Terra he would probably never open his heat to anyone again. "Just some dust in my eye" Falcon answered and brushed away the tears and wiped her face off with her shirt exposing her midriff. Beast Boy suddenly blushed along with the other male members of the titans including Robin who obviously was embarrassed by his sister's skin exposure.  
"Ok." Robin said his race turning back t normal.  
"Can we just quit fir today. Now my shirt is all wet and-"Falcon was cut off by a beeping sound. "Titan's Go!" Robin ordered. "Wh-What's going on?" Falcon asked but most of the Titan's were already far ahead. Beast Boy though must have heard because he turned around and said, "It's Slade." 


	5. A true Test

Before I start with my new chapter I would like to apologize for not updating two days ago. On the 6th my family and I went to Six Flags and then yesterday the site wasn't working. Ok I do not own Teen Titans and I do not care if you use Falcon just keep her with the same background. Now  
  
Chapter 5: A true Test  
  
"Wait I can help!" Falcon said "Think about what you want to do, center your self," She closed her eyes, "concentrate and..." She lifted her hands and time stopped along with the Titans. Everyone except Robin and Falcon were frozen. Robin looked in awe of hi sister's new ability. "I told you I could help." She said matter-of- factly.  
"OK. Unfreeze them and come on." Robin ordered  
"Yay!" Falcon shrieked, "Now I can really get a workout. Don't worry bro I haven't forgot everything you've taught me." She unfroze the titans with a wave of her hands and they continued to respond to the call. ----------------------------------------- 5 minutes later------------------- ----------------------------- Beast Boy as a Pterodactyl was flying and carrying Cyborg by his shoulders. Raven is discus of energy. Starfire is flying and robin is on the R- Cycle (Cyborg helped him build a new one) with Falcon riding sidesaddle behind him. They got to downtown Jump City to find that Slade was getting away fast in one direction and his henchmen in the other direction.  
"Titan's GO!" Robin said, "I'll try to head him off"  
"Maybe Starfire should go with you," Falcon offered "I can help out here.  
"Ok." He said turning to Starfire "Let's Go!" The two got on the R- Cycle and started in the direction that Slade went. After a few minutes the two came to a dead end.  
"I do not believe he came down this way." Starfire said with he back turned to him and his to hers.  
"Oh yes he did Starfire." Robin said looking around "Starfire! Look out!" Robin had just turned around to see a large dark figure fall from above. He pushed her out of the way just before Slade landed where she was standing.  
"Robin if you think everything's going to be ok just because your sister is here, you are mistaken. I will get to her just like I got to you" Slade said  
"Over my dead body." Robin said flinging himself at Slade. The engaged in a fierce fist fight.  
"That can be arranged young boy wonder." Slade said with a punch in the stomach, sending robin to the ground. Slade pinned him their with his foot and picked up a rock. All Starfire could do was watch in horror as Slade was practically killing her best friend maybe more. Slade raised the rock ready to smash it on Robin's skull shattering it and killing him when...  
  
Flashback  
"Ok guys you heard the man. Follow those robots." Falcon said and off they were.  
  
(He he he he he) 


	6. the other side

Here is chapter 6. This chapter is about what happened to the other teen titans while robin and Starfire went after Slade. I do not own Teen Titans.   
  
Chapter 6: The Other Side  
  
Slade's henchmen "hearing" the racket behind them turned around and started charging.  
"Uh oh. Guys Stop." Falcon screamed but nobody could hear her over the noise. "GUYS STOP!" she screamed inadvertently raising her hands. Suddenly the robo minions stopped moving, so did the Titans, frozen in time. "Damn it! Got to learn how to control that power." Falcon said to herself "Now how was it that I unfreeze them?"  
"Like this" a voice said from behind and then grabbed her.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Falcon screamed and looked up at her captor. " Slade?!" Falcon said half asking and have surprised. Then she began screaming hysterically. She began flailing her arms when time resumed. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Falcon screamed now aware that her friends could actually hear her  
"What was that?" Beast boy said. He then noticed that Falcon was not any ware to be seen. "Falcon? Falcon!" Beast Boy screamed.  
"Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven! HELP!" Falcon screamed and then Slade and she both disappeared. Flashback ... shattering it and killing him when he dropped the rock next to Robin's head.  
Slade snickered "I won't kill you. At least not now. It would ruin my fun. And besides I have a better way to torture you." Then he left.  
"What did he mean by 'better way to torture'?" Starfire asked Robin helping him up.  
"I don't know Starfire. But we do know it can't be good." Robin said brushing himself off. (No DUH it's a bad thing because he used the word torture and also it's Slade the bad guy...) "Now let's get back to the guys and see if they need help. Then we'll go home." Robin said. Then the two got on the R- cycle and started back in the direction they came. And with every second they got closer and closer to tragedy. End Flashback

Wow two chapters in one day i might even put another one up late today.


	7. What!

Here is Chapter 7. I do not own teen titans Chapter 7:What?!  
  
Robin and Starfire were on their way back to their friends. Raven and Cyborg were standing in the street in shock of what had just happened. Beast Boy stood there with a blank look on his face. The first person he maybe liked as more than a friend since Terra. Was just taken from him, just like that. Suddenly the three heard an engine roar and looked up. It was Robin and Starfire on the R-Cycle. Who was going to tell Robin was the only thing going through the three superhero's minds. "Hey guys what happened?" robin said looking around. There was no damage and all of the robots were gone. Just then he realized that someone was missing. "Where's Falcon?" He asked. Nobody Spoke. "come on guys stop kidding around where is my sister?" "Uh Robin..." Cyborg started but turned his head down. "Why is everyone so quite? Where is Falcon? Robin was starting to get annoyed "Slade..." Beast Boy said with a tear rolling down his cheek "What about Slade?" said Robin now sounding worried and a little angry. "Slade kidnapped her!" Raven said "What?!" Robin said "Oh I get it your joking. Falcon put you up to this. Falcon I get it you can come out now. "It's not a joke." Beast boy said wiping another tear from his eye. "Your lying she's around here somewhere." Robin said but then he saw the looks on everybody's face, "you're not lying? Are you?" Robin said "No!" said Cyborg sadly "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Robin screamed he dropped to his knees sobbing.  
  
He he he he he! I know you probably hate me right now but don't worry I'll update soon. 


	8. Rage

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating. I had serious writers block. Anyway I am really really really itching to finish this story ok so here is chapter 8.

**Chapter 8: Rage**

" How could you guys let this happen." Robin screamed they were back at titans tower. Robin was really upset as everyone could tell. " I mean How could you." He started kick the furniture around in the living room. Turning over tables. breaking glass. He was out of control.

" Robin. Dude, it's not our fault." Beast Boy said

" Oh yeah" Robin pushed him up against the wall. " She is younger than you and less powerfull and less experienced you were there with her and you were supposed to protect her." He let go of Beast Boy and returned to turning Titans Tower intoa dump.

" Please Friend Robin calm down." Starfire said standing right behind him.

" I can't Starfire!" He screamed and pushed her to the ground. " GASP!" Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy went. ( By gasp i mean that they gasped not that they said gasp. DUH) Starfire started to cry.

" Just Leave Me ALONE!" Robin said. Then he looked down at starfire and saw what he had done. Starfire was inching away from him. She got up and ran out of the room sobbing.

" Look what you did." Cyborg said and walked out of the room. Beast boy looked at Robin then turned his head down and left.

" Your not the only one upset Robin," Raven said " But you don't see us taking our anger out this way." Then she left.

" What have I done?" Robin sked himself all his friends were mad at him. And he had hurt Starfire. This day couldn't get any worse. And it didn't.

I know I know really short chapter but that is all I could fit in with the title.


	9. Reflection and Apologies

Here is Chapter 9 and agian I am SORRY. This chapter is written in first person from Robin's point of view. Just thought i'd mix it up a bit.

**Chapter 9: Reflection and Apologies**

How could I do that I'm so stupid. How could I be that horrible to my friends. And i pushed Starfire. I bet she hates my guts and will never like me.I had a reason to be that angry though? Right? I mean they just let them take her. What am I saying I don't know what went down. They could have not noticed until it was to late or maybey they just didn't care. NO NO NO. How could I even believe that my friends would do a thing like that . I'm so Stupid. There is no excuse for my behavior. I better Go apologize. First to Satfire then to everyone else. I walked down the hall to starfire's room and knocked on the door. There ws no answere. Wow she must really Hate me.

" Starfire, Starfire." I called. Still no answer. Well i guess I could talk froom here. But then I would look really stupid. I already made my self look like the biggest self centered idiot in the world. I guess this wont kill me. " Starfire. I just wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to push you down like that. I understand if you never want to speak to me again. I just had to apologize." Wow how corny did that sound. Wait a second she opened the door a little.

" Do you really mean it?" she said. Of course I mean it why would I say it if I didn't mean it

" Yeah I really do"

" Wonderful!" She said. wow she got over that quickly.

" So does this mean your talking to me?" I asked just to be sure

" Of course friend." She said a grabbed me in a rib breaking hug. I must say although I coul hardly breath this was one of the greates moments in my life.

" Good now get ready we're going out."

" Where?" she asked

" To save my sister."


	10. Birdnapped

Here is Chapter 10 wow I'm on a roll

**Chapter 10: Kidnapped**

Falcon POV

This jerk just kidnapped me in front of my friends. Now that they see how vunerable I am I'll never be a Titan and Beast Boy probobly doesn't want to date a girl he'll have to loook after all the time.

" Let me go you ahole!" I screamed. Slade's grip had bee getting a little to tight. ( and a little to low but that's besdes the point)

" Oh no I have big plans for you." he said

" Like i'll ever listen to you." I said with a smirk

" Oh you will," said Slade " you will" I just don't want to know what he means by that.

We came to the top of a hill and I saw a tall black building. This must be where he lives. He carried me inside and finally let go.

" Why did you put me down. " I said " not that I object" I added quickly.

" Well you have two choices. Either join me or rot for eternity in a cell." Slade said. Wow how to choose help the enemy and go benedict arnold on my friends. I think this is waht Terra did. Or rot for a long long time in some cell

" I would rather poke my eyes out with forks then ever gelp you."

" As you wish" he said " Guards!" two more robots came up behid me a dragged me down an endlessly long hall way into total darknes. Then after about 1 hour of this we stopped. I heard a creaking sound and was suddenly thrown into a slimy grimy icky disgusting cell which seemed to be secluded from the rest of this mad house. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness i felt myself for injuries. My ribs were badly briused. and I just relized now that I could hardly stand,. Proboby because I was either carried or dragged for almost an hour I didn't notice.I felt my hair. It was covered in grime. Ick when I get out of here I am booking an appointment with my hair stylist. Then I just decided to lay there.

----------------------------------------------------------------------The next morning-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It must have been night time when I was put in here because now there was little bit of light coming through an air vent in the room. Must me broken because this place stinks.Ughh Imust have fallen asleep to because now my whole face is covered with soot from the floor. I hear a scurrying sound. Oh no rats. wait a second are those footsteps. They sound like metal.Slade.Sure enough that metal hand reached through the bars and grabbed my chin. His hand was cold and I hate to admit it but it felt nice against my skin. But I couldn't let hiim no that so I grimaced.

" Well well my little Falcon have you changed your mind?" Slade said I could hardly see him but i could tell he was smirking. welll i'll tell him something it takes more than disgusting seclusion to change this girls mind.

" My answer is still no." he was mad now I could tell. He hit me hard on the cheek wich just proved my suspicions.

" Well you will other wise you will never see the outside world again." he laughed

" Oh yeah my friends are gonna come rescue me and then we'll see who's laughing." An alarm went off and a computerized voice said

" Security breach Security breach."

" What did I tell you?" I said now I was smiling although it hurt I think he broke my jaw.

" Not if I have anything to do about it" he said "GUARDS" and turned his back and ran

" Come on guys don't let me down."


	11. the great escape

Here is chapter 11 it's called the great Escape but is it really?

**Chapter 11: The great Escape**

"Ok Guys are we all ready" Robin asked the team. He had finished apologizing to the others and they had excepted his apology. Well at least most of them said they had. Beast Boy really didn't. He really really wanted to Rescue Falcon right when she was taken. But he couldn't Robin didn't understand. Beast boy wants to get her back probably more than anyone besides Robin does. Maybe even more. But you didn't see him turning the house inside out. Anyway it didn't matter who loved Falcon more and who wanted to rescue her more because now they all were going.

"So everyone knows the plan?" Robin asked

"Yeah it seems simple enough. This will be a piece of cake." Cyborg said.

" Maybe but we all know that most things are easier said than done." Raven said.

" Raven is right. When has dealing with Slade ever been how do you say? A piece of cake." Starfire said.

" Ok Titans GO!"Robinsaid and they all left through their usual means of transportation.

Once they got to Slade's fortress Robin said once again " So everyone knows the plan."

" For the hundredth millionth time yes! We all know the plan!" everybody either said or screamed.

" Sorry I'm just a little nervous this place gives me the creeps." Robin said in his Defense. A large explosion signaled the beginning of their plan.

" I hope this works." Beast Boy said.

" Cyborg watch out!" said Robin as Slade's robot bodyguards ambush them. "Okay guys commence operation Jail brake."

" C ya" said Starfire and she flew up to the roof.

" Guys come on." Said Beast boy. Raven, Robin, and Beast Boy ran into the building leaving Cyborg to fight the robots.

" Locked" said Robin as he tried to open a door." raven will you do the honors." He said and stood to the side.

" Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos! " A black ball of energy encircled the lock and broke it in two.

'' Uh OH.'' said Beast Boy as another wave of guards ran towards them.

" I'll take care of these guys. You go get falcon. 


	12. exteremly short but got to tired and had...

**Chapter 12: very short but had to stop**

Okay this chapter is extremely short. Just hap to start a new chapter at the end. Different main Idea so…

Beast Boy ran down the corridor until he reached a smelly old grimy cell. He saw an object move and heard a groan.

" Falcon!" he said

" Beast Boy?" she said weakly.

" Yeah it's me listen I'm gonna get you out of here." And with that he turned into an ameba and wiggled inside the lock. He came out when he was done and returned to his human form. He opened the door. Falcon tried to lift herself but still couldn't stand. He noticed her struggle and hurried in and lifted her into his arms. She was covered in soot, and sweat and grime but she was still the most radiant creature on the planet. He rushed her sown the main corridor and met up with the rest of the guys. The titans were scratched and bruised but nothing serious. The electricity had died a while ago and you could hardly see anything.

" You guys okay?" Beast Boy asked them.

" Yeah fine. Ya got Falcon?" Robin asked.

" Yeah se's here." He lifted his arms ever so slightly.

" Okay then let us leave this how do you say " god forsaken place'?." Starfire said. She flew towards the roof the others in toe ( Cyborg and Robin on energy disks.) Beast Boy turned into an Eagle and with Falcon wrapped safely in his talons he flew off towards titans tower. Nobody looked back all the way home and nobody noticed that Falcon wasn't moving.

**Told you it was short.**


	13. fluffy ending

Chapter 13: The real fluffy full end.

Okay this is the real ending. Nobody read the temporary ending though so… any way It's fluffy full because well it's full of fluff. Some Star Rob fluff but lots and lots of Falcon Beast Boy fluff. Okay here it is and I really hope you like the ending.

Robin swiped his card through the id slot on the outside of Titans' Tower. Beast Boy turned back into hid more recognizable self with Falcon in his arms. He gasped and almost dropped her. At this noise the others turned and also gasped at the sight they saw. They knew Slade probably wouldn't treat Falcon like a princess but nothing like this. Robin rushed over and took Falcon into his own arms. She was lighter and limp. Her long pinkish hair was caked onto her skull. Her clothes were stained and torn beyond repair. She had gray soot all over every inch of exposed skin. Her jaw was slightly off kilter and blood trickled down her chin. Nobody wanted to say it but they were all thinking it. She looked dead. Robin placed his ear to her chest (this is not perverted he's her brother) and could hear a very weak very faint heartbeat. And when he cleared his head and zoned out all the noise around him he could hear short raspy almost in audible struggled breaths come from her lips. She was alive. Barely.

" Let's get her inside to the infirmary " Cyborg said. Robin carried her inside and through what seemed like endless hallways to the Titans Tower hospital wing.

( I love the squiggly button)

30 minutes later Falcon was hooked up to about a dozen beeping machines. They got back just in time. A couple more hours she would have been dead. Would have been. As in not she was in a coma. Unconscious. Alive ( sorry anybody who hates Falcon. Of course Falcon is a character I made up and if you hate her you probably wouldn't be reading this.) Robin was utterly distraut (?) not even his best tamaranian friend (and secret crush. There I said it!) could comfort him. Raven and Cyborg were worried for Robin's sake. They didn't really know Falcon well but if something happened to her Robin would go off the deep end. Beast Boy was the worst. He wouldn't, couldn't leave Falcon's side.

Morning turned to day, to afternoon, to evening, to night. At about 10 a clock Starfire beckoned Robin to go to sleep. She tried to do the same for Beast Boy but he wouldn't budge. By eleven he was all alone. Even the crickets and cicadas had gone to sleep. There was just odd, creepy, empty silence.

Ok guys this is the good part

" Flacon this is all my fault. I should have protected you." He started to cry (awwwww) " Just the thing is When Terra joined Slade my heart broke into a million tiny pieces that I thought could never come back together. (Die Terra!) Then when you showed up a week ago I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. I was terrified. I didn't want to get hurt again. I wouldn't let myself love again. But the more I thought about you the more my heart healed. Your smile, you laugh your personality everything about you. You made me feel good inside. You healed my heart and well the truth is Falcon I think I love you." (Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! I waited six months to write that) His face wad red and wet and tear stained. His nose was running and his eyes were pink and puffy. Then a voice came from behind him.

" I was wondering when you were going to tell her. But even I didn't think it was going to be this soon." I t was Raven. She was standing in the doorway light poured into the room through the kitchen. She looked like a shadow.

" How much did you hear?" Beast Boy said embarrassed

" Oh pretty much everything" Raven said and she did something very rare she smiled. " I was just getting some tea to help me sleep and then I heard you talking. You really love her don't you?' Raven said and left. Beast Boy sat there with a big goofy smile on his face. He did love Falcon. He got up and wen to his room t get some sleep.

A few moments later a gasp was heard. Falcon jolted awake. She heard everything. Beast boy loved her. Her smile her laugh her faults and all. He loved every part of her. He had brought her back. It was like she had been heading down a dark tunnel towards a speck of light. Then she heard that boy. That wonderfully goofy boy's voice and she headed back into the darkness towards it. He had saved her. She looked around the room for him. He wasn't there.

"Could it have been a dream?" she thought but somehow knew it wasn't a dream. He loved her and she loved him. She would tell him tomorrow how she felt. She went back to sleep.


	14. Epilouge

Starfire was the first up. She could not sleep. She worried to much for Robin. She walked past Falcon's room and noticed something different. The beeps on the machines were more frequent. Falcon's cheeks looked rosy. Stafire walked in and stood next to Falcon's be. Then her hopes were confirmed, Falcon's eyes fluttered open.

" Morning Star" she said and triend to manage a smile but to no avail. Her jaw as still fractured. Starfire shrieked and teh widest of the wide smiles crept across her face.

"FALCON!" So people on her home planet Tamaran could hear her. The four other titans also heard this scream and all ran in their pajamas (except Raven she had been up) to the infirmiry. As they reached Starfire she was jumping up and down in front of the closed door clapping with the same HUGE smile spread across her face.

" What happened?" Robin asked.

" Oh friends it is a most joyous day Falcon is awake!"

" What!" They all said in unison They pushed past her (gently) and into Falcon's hospital room. And sure enough Falcon was propped up in her bed, eyes wide open, still trying to smile.

" Falcon!" Robin said, crying, as he enveloped her into the biggest hug on earth.

" Ow" Falcon said and he quickly withdrew his arms looking terrified again.

" What?"

" Nothing, it's jus that everything below my waist hurs like hell."

"I can fix that for you now that your awake" Raven said and raised her hand over Falcon's legs. To Falcon it felt as if an elephant had been sitting on her legs and the strong man from te circus was flwoly lifting it off her. SHe felt positively elated.

" OHH!" she let outa groan of relief and threw the covers off her legs even thought she was dressed only in a hospital gown. The others blushed and she quickly hid her legs back under the blankets.Raven healed her jaw aand with that fully healed Falcon lept out of bed ( wrapped ina blanket)

" I'm going to go take a shower," she said, "I feel disgusting."

15 minutes later Falcon walked in to the main room of titans tower dressed in a polo shirt and hip hugging jeans and was pulling a comb threw her freshly blow dried hair. Beast Boy caught a glance fron Raven and blushed crimson.

" So what happened? Did we win?" Falcon asked as she popped some whole wheat bread into the toaster.

" Yeah we won. This time" Robin said. Starfire walked in dressed especially nice and as Robin got up to great her he revealed that he was dressed especially nice as well. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what was going on. " okay guys we'll see you later." Robin said and took Starfires arm leading ehr out of the tower. Cyborg, Falcon and Raven smiled at each other indicating that they knew what was going on. It may not havetakena brain surgeon to figure out what was going on but apparently you needed a brain more functional than Beast Boy's becasue as usual he was clueless.

" Where are they going?" Beast Boy asked truly confused.

" Dude your hopeles!" Cyborg said and scruffed his hair. Raven returned to her book and Falcon was spreading jam on her toast. Tyhen suddenly a light bulb went off in Beast Boy's head.

" you mean... They are... as in blah uh gla?" Beast Boy for, once in his life, was at a loss for words. Falcon giggled and he stopped blubbering on about Starfire and Robin's date( A/NI just said that in case you have Beast Boys brain and didn't figure it out). Beast Boy blshed. Oh how he loved that laugh, that face, her. he was going to tell her and this time she wuld be fully concious.

"UhFalcon go on a walk with me?" he asked.

" Sure" she said and grabbed a zippered hoddie to put on her shoulders ( zipper part imprtant;D ). They walke dout to the coast of the island and stopped near a statue of a girl (A/N: Terra Lover for this next part don't hurtme.) There was a plaque that was too weathered to read.

"Falcon, this isTerra" Faclon stared wide eyed. " It'sbeen three years since this happened," he said indicating the statue. "We hoped, i hoped we could find a cure. Becasue you seeFalcon I was in love with her." Falcon collapsed inside.Beast Boy loved this statue "Terra" more than her. A living breathing human being who loved him. ( AurouanWings ( Hope I spelled that right) It might not be true love it could be fake teen love. you'll just have to wait and read teh sequel.)Then he did something so randome so unsuspected that Falcon almost had a heart attack. he picked up a huge rock ( Don't hurt me Trra lover) and threw it at the statue making it shatter. The statue not the rock.

" She's not coming back and I don't want her to."Falcon looked at him his eyes sweet and soft. " Because I love you." He leaned in and kissed her. When he pulled back a moment later she spoke in a low soft whisper,

" I know I heard you last night," his face went blank "and you know what?"

" What?" he said preparing himslef for dissapointment. Falcon leaned in next to his ear and whispered " I love you too.". Adn with that she movd her head to face him and pulled him into a full liplock, tounge and all. A few moments later they were rolling on the soft sand of the beach (making out remeber this is a PG-13 story) enjoying eachother's touch and warmth.

" Wow I'm glad that's off my chest." Beast Boy said and they returned to kissing ( making out would break the moment. it sound a little too trashy) they were together throughout hte rest of the day ksiing, and talking, and just enjoying each other's company. they were perfest together. And tehy knew it.

All done! I'm done really the reason that this aart wasn't in the last chapter was becasue I got too tired and bored just typing so I decided to make it an epilouge. And again sorry Terra Lover and any other TerraBB supporters. But personally I utterly despise terra! So read teh sequel " As The T Turns" once I post it.


End file.
